The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll--also referred to in the art as a roll with bending or sag compensation--containing a stationary roll support or beam and a roll shell rotatable about said stationary roll support, wherein the rotatable roll shell is supported upon the stationary roll support by means of support or pressure elements and can be displaced relative to the stationary roll support in a press or pressure plane within a predetermined mobility range.
Such type of controlled deflection roll is known to the art, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283, granted May 27, 1975. The support or pressure elements which are used with such prior art construction of controlled deflection roll are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, granted Apr. 9, 1974. However, it is to be understood that also many other different types of support or pressure elements can be beneficially employed with such type of controlled deflection roll.
There have also been already proposed and constructed rolling mills or equipment, for instance calenders, wherein two such type of controlled deflection rolls press towards one another, and between such controlled deflection rolls there can be located further standard rolls. Such type of rolling mills manifest themselves by a heretofore hardly attainable uniformity of the pressing force over their width, even if, however, such is realised at the expense of providing for the equipment a relatively complicated regulation system since it is necessary to compensate the inherent weight throughout the entire length of the roll.